In the process of producing a semiconductor device such as IC and LSI, microfabrication by lithography using a photoresist composition has been conventionally performed. Recently, with the increase in integration degree of an integrated circuit, formation of an ultrafine pattern in the sub-micron or quarter-micron region is required. To cope with this requirement, the exposure wavelength also tends to become shorter, for example, from g line to i line or further to KrF excimer laser light. At present, other than the excimer laser light, development of lithography using electron beam, X-ray or EUV light is also proceeding.
The lithography using electron beam, X-ray or EUV light is positioned as a next-generation or next-next-generation pattern formation technology and a high-sensitivity and high-resolution resist composition is being demanded.
Particularly, in order to shorten the wafer processing time, elevation of sensitivity is very important, but when higher sensitivity is pursued, the pattern profile or the resolution indicated by the limiting resolution line width is deteriorated, and development of a resist composition satisfying all of these properties at the same time is strongly demanded.
High sensitivity is in a trade-off relationship with high resolution and good pattern profile, and it is very important how to satisfy all of these properties at the same time.
The actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition generally includes “a positive type” using a resin sparingly-soluble or insoluble in an alkali developer, where the exposed area is solubilized in an alkali developer upon exposure to radiation and a pattern is thereby formed, and “a negative type” using a resin soluble in an alkali developer, where the exposed area is sparingly solubilized or insolubilized in an alkali developer upon exposure to radiation and a pattern is thereby formed.
As the actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition suitable for such a lithography process using electron beam, X-ray or EUV light, a chemical amplification positive resist composition utilizing an acid catalytic reaction is mainly studied from the standpoint of elevating the sensitivity, and a chemical amplification positive resist composition composed of, as main components, a phenolic resin having a property of being insoluble or sparingly soluble in an alkali developer but becoming soluble in an alkali developer by an action of an acid (hereinafter simply referred to as “phenolic acid-decomposable resin”), and an acid generator is being effectively used.
In the production of a semiconductor device or the like, patterns having various profiles such as line, trench and hole need to be formed. For meeting the requirement to form patterns having various profiles, not only a positive actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition but also a negative actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition are currently under development (see, for example, JP-A-2002-148806 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”), JP-A-2008-268935).
In the formation of an ultrafine pattern, more improvements on the reduction of resolution and the pattern profile are demanded.
In order to solve this problem, there has been also proposed a method where an acid-decomposable resin is developed using a developer other than an alkali developer (see, for example, JP-A-2012-008500, JP-A-2011-197339).
However, in an ultrafine region (for example, a region of a line width or a space width on the order of tens of nm), it is required to satisfy high sensitivity, high resolution at the formation of an isolated line pattern and an isolated space pattern, good pattern profile and high dry etching resistance.